


Thoughts

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Julian sleeps, and Logan muses.





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Plurk already but I liked it so here it is for posterity :)

They hadn’t meant to fall asleep together.

Pages of calculus homework lay scattered on the mattress around them, and Logan feels one crumple beneath his hip as he shifts. Julian’s curled up on his side, his shoes still on his feet, one hand smushed beneath his cheek. There’s a pencil still hanging loosely from the fingers of his other hand, a book beneath one bent knee.

Logan can’t help himself.

His own hand reaches forward slowly. He hesitates a moment, listening to the steady sound of Julian’s breath, touches the soft skin only when he’s sure the other boy is asleep. It’s pleasantly warm against his fingertips, and softer than Logan’s own.

He just rests his hand there for a while, feels the tiny movements of Julian breathing, shifting, dreaming. His eyes skim over that face - Julian’s gotten some sun recently, and his cheekbones are painted with the faintest trace of pink. The freckles across his nose stand out just a little, and his hair looks just a trace lighter where it curls over his forehead.

Logan takes a deep breath before letting his eyes slip downward. The scar across Julian’s throat that had once seemed so devastatingly striking has faded somewhat, but the silvery color still shimmers in the light. Logan’s fingers twitch as they ghost across the scar, just barely brushing across the skin.

_ “...I’m in love with you.” _

It hurts, every time he looks at it. Every single time his mind flashes back to that awful night, to the horrible way Julian had been forced to confess. He’d hated it, at first, couldn’t bare to look beneath Julian’s chin without feeling overwhelming pain.

But the pain has lessened, somewhat, as he sees Julian grow stronger. As he watches his friend turn back into himself.

Now, it’s not so bad.

“‘s ugly, I know.”

The voice startles Logan. He’s been so fixated on the scar he hadn’t seen Julian’s eyes open, hadn’t noticed the shift in his breathing.

“Doctors tried to fix it,” Julian continues, his voice thick with sleep and slightly slurred, “they couldn’t fix that one.”

“It’s not ugly.”

Julian’s lips quirk, “Liar.”

“I’m not lying,” Logan insists, “It’s not ugly.”

“So why are you staring?”

It takes Logan a moment to formulate a response. His fingers never leave the discolored skin.

“It’s like a battle scar, isn’t it? It’s proof you’re a survivor.”

Julian blinks at him, slow and lazy. His own hand slides up to his throat, and their fingers brush. Logan doesn’t pull away.

“So I’m basically a hero, then?”

“Basically.”

“Do heroes get to take naps?”

Logan grins, finally pulls his hand away in order to fish the textbook from under Julian’s knee. He tosses it aside, pushes the papers away, and grabs the blanket from the foot of his bed.

“All the naps they want,” he promises, as the soft fleece falls over Julian’s shoulders, “And steak dinner when they wake up.”

Julian smiles sleepily. He shifts just a bit closer, lets his eyes flutter closed.

“I think I like being a hero.”


End file.
